


Heightened

by CassandraMae



Series: Kai Parker Imagines [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut, bloodsharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraMae/pseuds/CassandraMae
Summary: Y/N is a newly turned vampire and finally, sees the perks of being one.





	Heightened

It was the first time Y/N really enjoyed her new life as a vampire. Just two days ago she had still been an ordinary human who was friends with witches, vampires, and werewolves. So, it was only a matter of time until she’d become one supernatural being herself. And exactly this had happened two days ago - involuntarily.

Since then she had struggled with her heightened emotions, the blood cravings and a constant lust which was overwhelming her. But right now, she could finally see the perks of being a vampire.

Y/N was dancing to the loud music, a tumbler filled with rum in her hand. Due to her higher alcohol tolerance, she only felt lightly buzzed although she was partying for many hours already.

She looked around the club to find someone to feed on. Even though she had been drinking alcohol all night long, she still felt the insatiable hunger inside of her. Hunger only human blood could satisfy.

Finally, she found someone who seemed perfect. It was a blonde guy sitting alone at the bar, looking uncomfortable being here. His missing wouldn’t catch too much attention from the other people.

She made her way to him and tapped on his shoulder to get his attention. She looked him straight in the eye and said: “Don’t scream. I’m not gonna hurt you.” Though she never tried it before, she knew her compulsion worked by the look this guy was giving her.

Dragging him away from the crowd, she made sure no one was following her. She didn’t want to draw too much attention.

She opened the door to a small room only a few did know about. The boy had a scared look in his eyes as she walked closer to him, her fingers caressing his cheek. A smile appeared on her face. Playing with victims was definitely way more fun than she’d ever thought.

The purple-black veins appeared on her face, and she could feel her fangs coming out, everything inside of her aching for blood. Without any more hesitation, she sank them into the guy’s neck, finally feeling the warm liquid floating down her throat. 

She could feel the boy’s struggles, as she slowly drained him, trying to keep control. She didn’t want to kill him.

“Well, well, if this isn’t our sweet, innocent, little Y/N.” It was a somehow familiar sounding male voice coming from behind of her. 

Letting go of the boy, she turned around to be met with the sight of Kai Parker. He was leaning against the door, greeting her with his typical smirk and a wink. 

“What are you doing here?” The girl asked, having forgotten about her victim who was still standing in the room, a scared and exhausted look on his face. 

“Seeing how you’re dealing with your new self.” He answered, pushing himself off the wall and moving closer to the girl. She took a few steps backward until her back hit a wall and therefore she couldn’t go any further. 

Kai tilted his head, a devilish grin on his face. 

“Aww, you’re not afraid of me, are you?” He wondered the smirk not leaving his face. The nearer he came, the faster Y/Ns heart was beating. Her breathing turned shallow as their bodies were only inches apart. 

“There’s no need to be afraid, princess. I’m not gonna hurt you … much.” Kai trailed off.

His hot breath tickled her skin, his voice doing wonders to her. She couldn’t explain why but at that moment she wasn’t afraid of him. Of course, she knew what he was capable of, but she felt he wasn’t here to harm her. 

“It’s about time someone shows you the pleasant sides of being a vampire.” He said in a low seductive voice as his fingers brushed the bare skin on her arms. Her body reacted immediately, his touch sending shivers down her spine. 

It only lasted seconds before Kai pulled away from her, turning towards the boy Y/N had already forgotten about. She had been too focused on Kai and what he was going to do to her. 

He grabbed the guy on his shoulders and looked straight into his eyes. 

“Leave and forget everything you saw tonight. You were out partying, but as it became boring, you decided to walk home.” He compelled him, however before he walked out of the door, Y/N ran towards him and prevented him from going. 

“Why don’t we grab one last bite before he goes?” Y/N spoke towards Kai but kept looking at the stranger. 

The two circular wounds on his neck were still slightly bleeding. Nevertheless, Y/N sank her fang into his flesh again. She winked at Kai who was watching her every move. All of her diffidence had gone away; her eagerness had completely taken over her. 

“Hot.” Kai commented more to himself than Y/N, but she did hear it anyway confirming it through a change of her heartbeat. His vampirism showed; purple-black veins appearing under his now red eyes, fangs slowly coming out. 

In a split second, he vamp-ran next to Y/N piercing his fangs in the guy’s neck. The blood trickled down his throat, filling him with life and power.

Following his instinct, he let go of the boy and pulled Y/N towards him, backing her against the nearby wall, pressing his body on hers. Y/N realized his blue eyes turned to a darker shade, now filled with lust and desire. She reached out to stroke his cheek, but he caught her hand before she could touch him. His grip tight around her wrist. 

He took hold of her other wrist too, pinning them both above her head using his magic; therefore she couldn’t put them down again. 

“Is this really necessary?” She asked, struggling. She wanted to touch him, pulling him closer so he’d finally kiss her. 

Like he had read her mind, he yanked her towards him placing his mouth on hers. It was a passionate kiss filled with hunger and desperation. Y/N could still taste the stranger’s blood on his lips; surely Kai could do the same. 

With her hands still pinned above her head, she couldn’t do anything except waiting for something else to happen, all the while putting as much need as possible in the kisses. 

“I hope you’re not too attached to your clothes.” He breathed. 

Without awaiting an answer, he ripped her shirt in half with one swift motion. Unwittingly Y/N bit her lip only fueling Kai’s lust. He unclasped her bra tossing it somewhere on the ground. 

As he enveloped her in another kiss, his hands started roaming her now naked upper body. Making sure not to touch her breasts yet he touched every inch of her exposed skin. Leaving sloppy wet kisses on her jaw line, her neck, he slowly made his way down to where she wanted him. 

Soft moans escaped her slightly opened mouth, as he squeezed her right breast, placing his mouth on the other one. He began to suck on her nipple brushing his fingertips against it. They were getting harder with every passing second, just like Y/N felt herself getting wet. 

“Kai.” She moaned, hoping he’d understand where she wanted him. 

He did. His fingers traced lines from her breast, her belly button until he finally pushed them under the hem of her skirt. He brushed against her clit, drawing small circles with his index finger. 

Y/N’s moans were getting louder, her breathing more shallow as she tried to wriggle her hands out of their magical barrier. 

“Look at that. You want to move your hands, don’t you?” Kai smirked, pecking her lips. He was still working on her heat, bringing her closer to her release. 

They were locking eyes, drowning in each other. Y/N could swear his eyes nearly turned black. Without warning, he pushed two fingers deep inside her aching core. 

She let out a loud moan which only spurred Kai to thrust in and out in a fast pace. He curled his fingers inside her, feeling how she clenched his walls around him.

“Kai! I’m coming!” She groaned as he nearly brought her over the edge. Just then Kai stopped his motions taking a step back, a smug grin on his face.

Y/N growled out in frustration making Kai’s smirk go wider. 

If only I could move my hands, she thought knowing full well she’d release the tension on her own no matter how embarrassing it would be to do it in front of the Heretic. Like he had read her mind, he lifted off the spell, tightly grabbing her wrists before she could do anything. 

“Why don’t we go somewhere more private?” He asked before pressing his lips against hers again. One last time his fingers brushed against her clit causing Y/N to let out another moan. 

She couldn’t even answer because Kai kept talking. “I think I know a perfect place not too far away from here. But I guess since I destroyed your shirt you’re not too comfortable to walk out of here naked. Although I would definitely prefer it.”

“God, please shut up and take me away from here.” Y/N grumbled. And continue what you were doing before, she added in her mind. 

Kai chuckled, taking off his black jacket and handing it to Y/N. She put it on while watching Kai kneeling down and picking up her bra and the remains of her shirt. 

He reached for her hand, dragging her out of the room. Y/N had no idea what time it was, but most people were gone now. Music was still playing even though only a few were still dancing. Mostly people were sitting at tables chatting or drinking. They didn’t seem to care about the two persons coming out of an abandoned storage room.

They went outside breathing in the chilly night air. Just now Y/N realized how red her cheeks must be as the breeze calmed her down a bit. Kai had parked his car not far away opening the passenger door for Y/N. 

When he had sat down next to her, he started the engine and drove off into the night. 

Y/N still felt the wetness between her legs that was nearly driving her insane. She wanted to touch herself badly but was aware that as soon as she’d try anything, Kai would find a way to stop her. So instead of doing this, she got another better idea.

The Heretic, who was strangely quiet the whole ride, was concentrated on driving. Therefore, he didn’t saw as Y/N leaned forward a bit, an innocent smile on her face. She turned to the side to look straight at Kai as she rested her hand on his thigh. 

Slowly, she moved her closer to his crotch until she started palming him through his jeans. Kai let out a low growl. 

“Eager, aren’t we?” He tried to keep calm, but Y/N noticed what her actions were doing to him. It was getting harder and harder for him to continue driving - especially when she undid the zipper of his jeans and slid her hand into his briefs. 

She bit her lower lip while gently stroking his length, drawing circles on his tip with her thumb. Seeing he enjoyed it she quickened her pace. Suddenly she felt a pressure on her clit. A faint sigh escaped her lips, and she parted her legs a bit. Kai was using his magic on her. 

Again he pushed two fingers at once into her core, this time agonizingly slow. 

“Kai.” She moaned, and finally, he looked at her. He could literally see the desperation in her eyes. “I need you.”

“Change of plans, sweetheart.” He stated in a dark voice while she was still working on his hard length. Turning the steering wheel to the right, he braked sharply in a side street. 

He pushed her hand out of his briefs before he opened the door and stopped using his magic. Y/N got out of the car, too, and instantly found herself sitting on the hood. Kai hungrily attacked her lips, pushing her skirt and her panties down in one motion. She took off his shirt, roaming her hands over his chest. 

Not breaking the kiss he freed his rock-hard member aligning himself at her entrance. As he pushed deep inside her with one thrust, she let out a small scream. Kai didn’t even give her time to adjust to his size but rather pulled out completely before pushing in deep again. He repeated his actions over and over, getting faster and faster. Removing his lips from hers, their faces were still only inches apart. 

“Keep your eyes open, baby girl.” Kai demanded when Y/N was about to closer them. 

By now Kai was cheating with his vampire speed supporting his actions by drawing rough figure eights on her clit, bringing them both closer to their release. Y/N clenched her walls around him, digging her nails into his back. 

“I’m close.” She informed him, arching her back and moving her hips to help him thrust in even deeper. 

“Hold it.” He said through gritted teeth, working on finishing them off together. 

“I can’t.”

“Just a little longer.” He grunted. Purple-black veins showed under his eyes, and he moved his lips to Y/N’s neck sinking his fangs into her soft skin. It was adding to the pleasure, making it impossible to hold her orgasm any longer. 

She let out a loud scream, clenching her walls around his lengths as wave after wave rushed over her. This fueled Kai’s release, and he came inside of her in hot spurts. He removed his fangs from her neck, dropping down on her sweaty body. Both of them breathed heavily, Kai still deep inside of her. 

After he had pulled out, he licked the blood from the already healed wound on her neck before kissing her deeply. She tasted her own blood on his lips. 

Kai helped her stand up because her legs were still a bit shaky. He put his arm around her waist, and she leaned into his side resting her head on his shoulder. 

“We should do that more often.” Kai mentioned out of the blue. Surprised Y/N looked up at him. She had expected this would stay a one-time thing. 

“There are still others perks about being a vampire I want to show you. What do you say?" 

Y/N just nodded. Suddenly she didn’t care about what he had done in the past or who he was or what her friends would say if they’d find out. She just didn't want this to never happen again.


End file.
